Un bisou ou un sort !
by Sam-Elias
Summary: Spécial Halloween les amis! [Rin rencontre plusieurs de ses amis sur le chemin qui le mène à la party organisé par le lycée Samezuka..., cependant tout ne se déroule pas comme prévu et il y a des choix à faire!] [Des bisou par-ci, par-là ;)]


_**Bonjour !  
**Je n'ai pas cours alors j'en profite pour poster un** OS spécial Halloween.**_

_Il s'est créé lorsque j'ai vu un fanart vraiment très cute de nos cinq petits nageurs. D'ailleurs, c'est mon nouvel avatar pour l'occasion !  
[Qui sera visible prochainement..., ou peut-être jamais. xD]  
_

_**Alors, Joyeux Halloween !**_

_**Bonne Lecture.**_

* * *

_**Un bisou ou un sort.**_

* * *

Il avait voulu faire plaisir et voilà comment il avait été récompensé !  
Affabulé d'oreilles de chats, de gants en forme de pattes, d'une queue et d'un costume près du corps, Rin maudit ses amis du club Iwatobi.  
Faut dire, que le costume n'est pas mal choisit. Au contraire, il parait mignon dans cet ensemble et drôlement affriolant. …C'est peut-être, cette chose qu'il l'énerve en fin de compte.  
Rin ressemble à présent plus à un chaton renfrogné qu'à un requin avide de sang et de victoire.

Face à son miroir, il maudit encore son reflet.  
Il n'avait pas encore vu les costumes de ces amis mais il est persuadé qu'aucun n'est aussi « inoffensif » que le sien.  
Soupirant, la petite clochette à son cou tinte légèrement et au rappel de cet accessoire, une porte claque violemment. Celle de sa chambre innocente.

Bougonnant, il arpente les couloirs de son internat jusqu'à ce retrouver à l'extérieur et hasard ou non, il tombe sur un vampire. Un vampire du nom de Rei Ryugazaki.  
Fronçant les sourcils, Rin n'est pas d'humeur et pourtant Dieu seul sait qu'il a décidé de faire des efforts pour s'amuser mais là, c'est trop !  
Lui demander de porter ce genre d'accoutrement, c'est vraiment trop !

**_ Rin-senpai, vous êtes vraiment beau dans votre déguisement.**

Un regard noir est lancé et le chaton se transforme en matou grognon et peu docile.  
Soupirant fortement, le violet au visage légèrement rougit de ce compliment inattendu inspecte les alentours et remarque une chose étrange.  
Rei est seul à l'attendre. Pourquoi !?

**_ Où sont les autres !?**

**_ Je ne sais pas, je les cherche moi aussi. …Rin-senpai, un bisou ou un sort !?**

Rin recule d'un pas et arque un sourcil alors que le suceur de sang change de comportement.  
Il se fait plus sûr de lui et drôlement avenant, ce qui perturbe notre petit neko.  
Ouvrant et fermant plusieurs fois la bouche, Matsuoka a dû mal à répondre à cette proposition.  
En réalité il est surpris de ce genre de chose.

**_ Ce…, c'est quoi le sort !?**

_« Tout sauf le bisou »_ voilà ce que pense Rin à cet instant. Hors de question de poser ses lèvres sur la peau de ce bleuté de pacotille !

**_ Eh bien, mes canines sont très affutées, je pourrais très bien transformer un pauvre chaton en vampire. Je suis le comte Dracula après tout. **

Blasé et légèrement dérouté, Rin ne sait quoi répondre.  
Se faire mordre par cette demi-portion qui essaie de lui voler sa nage !? Même pas en rêve !  
Personne ne mord Rin Matsuoka mais en même temps… .

**_ Laisse-moi passer que je retrouve les autres abrutis et leur fasse payer !**

**_ Il faut payer avant Rin-senpai.**

Avec une assurance nouvelle, Rei est méconnaissable. Remontant son monocle, il s'avance sans trembler vers son ainé et il réussit à faire frissonner ce mauve.  
Mauve qui n'arrive pas à se reprendre et qui reçoit un baiser sur sa joue colorée.  
Son cœur fait un bond, son cerveau chute et réalisant l'acte, il repousse durement son cadet !

**_ Non mais qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi ! Va crever Ryugazaki !**

Le poussant une dernière fois à l'aide de ses pattes gantées, le chaton fulmine et s'enfonce dans les rues ténébreuses à la recherche d'une autre personne plus saine d'esprit, du moins il l'espère.  
De son côté, Rei dessine un fin sourire sur ses lèvres et dévoilant ses canines pointues, il reprend son chemin et s'en va rejoindre un endroit surpeuplé dû à la party donnée dans un gymnase.  
Frottant sa joue « _contaminée_ », il se donne un air adorable sans le vouloir et les quelques passants affirme cette chose à voix haute.

Renfrogné, il continue son petit bonhomme de chemin et des minutes plus tard, il tombe sur une sorcière ou sorcier…, qu'il reconnait comme étant Nagisa Hazuki.  
De bonheur cette fois, il soupir et s'avance de lui-même vers ce petit blondinet et espère bien avoir des explications sur le comportement suspect de Rei.  
Le doré lui, voyant avancer un petit minou sans défense sourit largement et dans un coin de sa tête, il concocte un plan diabolique pour tourmenté son ami.

**_ Nagisa faut que tu m'retrouve Makoto et il faut que j'te parle de votre nouveau co-équipier. Il est étrange ce soir.**

**_ Il se prête au jeu c'est tout et tu devrais faire pareille Rin-chan, tu es mignon là-dedans !**

Arquant de nouveau un sourcil, le descendant des Matsuoka fixe son cadet et voulant en terminer au plus vite avec celui-ci, il reprend son interrogatoire.

**_ S'il te plait, est-ce que tu as vu Tachibana ou pas !?**

**_ Pour répondre à cette question il faut que tu choisisses, un bisou ou un sort !?**

Un sentiment de déjà vu ce propage dans les entrailles du violet.  
Pourquoi diable cette sorcière ou sorcier lui imposé ce genre de condition !?

**_ J'ai pas le temps de jouer là, il faut que j'le retrouve. **

Aguicheur, le blond devient sérieux et se collant au corps du violet, il joue de ses fins doigts sur le torse du requin déguisé.  
Grimpant sur la pointe des pieds, Nagisa réussit à faire avaler un bonbon au chaton muet et à se hisser assez haut pour l'embrasser sur le coin des lèvres avec un sourire provocateur.  
Des prunelles violettes rencontrent ces jumelles rougeoyantes et dans un tintement de clochette, le blondinet se recule tout en riant doucement de sa « bêtise ».

**_ Désolé, je ne l'ai pas vu. Tu devrais t'amuser Rin-chan, c'est Halloween après tout ! On a le droit de tout faire ce soir !**

Sur ces belles paroles, Nagisa s'évapore sur son balai tel un « _Harry Potter_ » en herbe et laisse choir un Rin déboussolé et complètement amorphe.  
A l'instant, Nagisa venait de l'aguicher, non !?  
Secouant sa tête, il a tout d'un chaton craquant. Quelques-unes de ses mèches volent autour de sa frimousse croquignolette et une fois de plus, on peut se rendre compte de son charme ravageur.  
Charme qu'il utilise sans pouvoir le contrôler.

Toujours dans les rues, ou du moins dans les allées du gigantesque lycée, Rin calme son cœur affolé et reprend une marche vers le bruit grandissant.  
La queue dans son dos rythme ses pas et la clochette autour de son cou prévient les autres de son arrivée imminente à leurs côtés.  
Cette nuit, Rin ne peut pas passer inaperçu. Cette nuit, tout le monde a envie de jouer avec lui.  
Cette nuit, tout le monde a envie d'héberger un chat errant tel que lui.

La tête baissée, Matsuoka continue son ascension et même si certains l'interpellent, il n'y fait pas attention. Du moins…, jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse l'une de ces voix.  
Là, assis sur l'un des murets, se tient celui qu'il cherche depuis le début de la soirée.  
S'avançant d'un pas précipité, il rejoint très vite ce brun et prend place à ses côtés.  
Les mains entre les jambes, la tête légèrement penché vers son interlocuteur et les oreilles réceptives, Rin parait aux aguets mais et aussi, très tentant.

**_ J'te cherchais. …Pourquoi tu m'as donné ce satané déguisement !? Et pourquoi tout le monde agit bizarrement ce soir !? **

Prêt de lui, Frankenstein –_en beaucoup plus séduisant_- répondant au nom de Makoto Tachibana.  
Un seau en forme de citrouille sur ses genoux, le brunet sourit gentiment à ce mauve et frottant dans les mèches indisciplinées du chaton, il lui répond doucement.

**_ Je trouve qu'il te va bien, tu es charmant Rin-kun mais pour répondre à ta question, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait choisit. **

**_ Hn. …Et pour les comportements étranges !?**

**_ La magie d'Halloween je suppose. **

**_ Ça ne répond pas à mes questions ça ! Regarde de quoi j'ai l'air !? **

**_ Prête toi au jeu et je suis sûr que tu t'amuseras toi aussi. **

Offrant une sucette à son compagnon de route. Makoto observe le lilas sucer ce bonbon avec avidité.  
Les sucreries sont le péché mignon d'un Rin Matsuoka et ça, Tachibana le sait.  
Faisant aller et venir la sucette dans la bouche de ce chaton, les joues de celui-ci rougissent et le corps du requin dompté frémit.  
Rin rouvre la bouche, un bruit de succion se fait entendre et c'est le moment que choisit Makoto pour s'approcher davantage de ce Rin affreusement alléchant.

**_ Un baiser ou un sort, Rin-kun !?**

L'un en face de l'autre et tenant tout deux cette sucette brillante, leurs iris entrent en contact et ne se lâchent plus. Le moment est doux comparé aux autres. Doux et intimiste.  
Les joues empourprées, le susnommé avale difficilement sa salive mais pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, il se prête au jeu. Il veut bien être l'instigateur d'un baiser.  
Alors s'approchant doucement, -_à la manière d'un félin en chasse_- le violet dépose tendrement ses lèvres sur celle de son ami de longue date.

Le bisou dur un petit moment. Il reste chaste mais est tout autant apprécié.  
Ensuite, le chat se retire sans brusquerie et continuant d'observer sa proie –_qui ne l'est pas réellement-, _il arrache la sucette de ses mains et se relève prestement.  
Un rictus se dessine sur le visage du matou et reprenant sa route, il remercie Frankenstein du bonbon offert ! Après tout, Halloween était une partie de chasse, non !?

Plus heureux que lorsqu'il a quitté sa chambre, le mauve s'habitue à sa condition de chat.  
Arpentant sans relâche les trottoirs et autres routes, il n'est plus si fâché que ça et ne tient pas plus que ça à retrouver le cerveau de son « _malheur_ ».  
Continuant de vouloir trouver la source de ce bruit perpétuel, il s'en vient sur le chemin du gymnase et se dit que peut-être là-haut, il aura une soirée normale.  
Enfin…, c'était bien avant qu'un loup-garou ne lui saute dessus et ne manque de le faire tomber.

**_ Rin, j'ai envie de te croquer ! Qui t'a trouvé ce costume !?**

**_ La ferme Mikoshiba. …Je ne sais pas, c'est bien ça le problème.**

Souriant davantage, le capitaine du lycée Samezuka continue de dévisager sa future proie.  
Rin est appétissant dans ce costume et même les mecs les plus hétéros le trouveraient mignon ainsi vêtu.  
S'éloignant tant bien que mal de son capitaine, Matsuoka frotte dans sa joue battante et colorée en espérant enlever toute sa gêne. Peine perdue cependant…, pourquoi !?  
Aucune importance, les faits sont là, un loup et un chat son fait pour s'entendre.

**_ Tu te rends à la soirée !? Est-ce que je pourrais te gouter avant !?**

**_ La ferme crétin ! Et puis…, je- …non ! Tu ne peux pas. **

**_ …Dommage. **

A peine le mot sorti que Rin se fait accoler à un arbre non loin de là. A l'abri des regards indiscrets et la nuit aidant, ils sont totalement invisibles aux yeux de tous.  
Agrippant les épaules découvertes d'un chaton captivant, une lueur danse dans les prunelles ambrées d'un Mikoshiba désireux.  
Cette chose, Rin peut la voir et sentant son palpitant s'accélérer…, il se demande pourquoi il n'essaie pas de repousser son agresseur.

**_ Un baiser ou u- mh !?**

Le baiser est accordé. Sans rechigner et sans même en débattre.  
Sauf que ce baiser-là n'est pas sobre, il est même langoureux, ardent et féroce.  
Pris au dépourvu, Seijuurou ne reste pas longtemps sur la touche et accrochant le visage de son vis-à-vis, il poursuit ce baiser empressé et fiévreux.  
Des langues se chamaillent pendant des secondes voir même des minutes entières et sans avoir négocié, le loup-garou croque généreusement dans ces lèvres charnues et rougies.

Le baiser rageur prend fin une fois que l'air manque. …C'est-à-dire des minutes après.  
Des minutes ou leurs respirations est saccadés et irrégulières.  
Se toisant l'un et l'autre du regard, des lèvres sont mordues, un chat griffe le torse d'un loup-garou désireux et repoussant son assaillant, le matou se libère d'une prise ferme.  
Pris au dépourvu, Seijuurou laisse son front retomber sur le tronc témoin de leur échange.

**_ Le sort sera pour la prochaine fois !**

Souriant grandement de sa phrase, Rin se sauve peu de temps après et courant vers sa prochaine et dernière destination, il s'amuse de sa soirée.  
Seijuurou lui, essaie de réparer son cœur battant trop vite et longtemps après, il reprend le chemin du gymnase qu'il avait quitté peu de temps avant.  
Dans le noir, seuls quelques lumières dansent, seuls quelques cris se font entendre et seuls quelques pas se font discrets.

Devant les portes du grand bâtiment, un ébène attend depuis des lustres.  
Croyant les paroles de son meilleur ami, il a revêtu un habit noir, surmonté d'une capuche de la même couleur, son rôle pour la soirée !? La grande faucheuse.  
Mais force est de constaté, qu'il n'a pas _« fauché_ _»_ grand-chose, seul, le noiraud s'ennuie.  
Appuyé sur l'un des murs porteurs, il n'a rencontré encore aucun de ces amis à part peut-être Nitori mais…, il n'est qu'une connaissance. Une connaissance et même pas celui qu'il veut voir.

Lâchant un profond soupir, c'est bien la première fois qu'on peut voir son masque taciturne tomber.  
Haruka Nanase se fait boudeur et contrarié.  
Regardant une énième fois son cellulaire, il le range de nouveau dans sa poche et quand il relève son regard, le bleu de ses iris change.  
Enfin, il va pouvoir s'amuser. Enfin celui qu'il attend arrive et effectivement, Makoto ne lui a pas menti…, le déguisement de Rin lui va à merveille.

Décidant de se tenir droit, le noiraud réajuste sa capuche et sourit intérieurement quand il entrevoit ce violet remettre ses oreilles correctement.  
Au loin, le chat aperçoit sa dernière « _escale_ » de la soirée. Pourquoi l'appelait-il ainsi d'un seul coup !? Il ne sait pas bien mais il sait que tout se termine avec lui.  
Grattant ses joues encore chaudes, il fait battre sa queue en fonction de sa démarche et arrivant face à « _la mort »_ il se sent soulagé et en même temps, nerveux.  
Il se demande ce qu'Haruka lui réserve !

**_ C'est la pire soirée de ma vie Haru ! Est-ce que tu as vu comment je suis !? On n'arrête pas de me prendre pour quelqu'un d'inoffensif.**

**_ Tu l'es. **

Levant les yeux au ciel, Rin avait oublié pendant un moment comme il était facile de parler à ce noiraud.  
Grognant pour la forme à l'affirmation de son ami, il reprend la sucette –_offerte par Makoto_- en bouche et fait un léger mouvement de va-et-vient qui ne passe pas inaperçu aux yeux de son interlocuteur très attentif à chaque mouvement.

**_ Tu sais qu'une nouvelle phrase a été inventée pour Halloween !?**

**_ Je sais.**

**_ Et tu ne sais pas qui a eu cette idée par hasard !?**

D'un signe de tête, Haru affirme que non même si la vérité est tout autre.  
Croyant ces dires, Rin continue son petit jeu semblant de rien et se voulant aguicheur ou non, il y arrive parfaitement.  
Comment le sait-il !? …Peut-être parce que la grande faucheuse rougit à cet instant précis.  
Continuant son ascension terminé depuis longtemps, Matsuoka se retrouve très près d'un visage en attente. Et relâchant la pression sur la sucette, un tintement se fait entendre.

**_ Ok…, alors disons que cette année je choisis pour toi. **

La phrase murmurée, un baiser prend forme…, encore un.  
Des lèvres s'apprécient, s'habituent et se chamaillent. Une langue essaie de se frayer un chemin et sans trop de difficulté, deux muscles se rencontrent, se disputent et se testent.  
Soupirant, le baiser devient très vite langoureux et passionné.  
Et pour la première fois depuis le début de cette soirée, c'est Rin qui prend le pas sur la situation.

Une main caresse un visage fin, redessine une mâchoire imberbe et s'attache à un cou.  
Continuant ce ballet fort plaisant, des doigts attrapent des hanches et jouent une musique silencieuse que les deux apprécient.  
Mordillant la lèvre inférieure, le baiser s'estompe doucement et haletant l'un et l'autre, leurs prunelles s'ouvrent de nouveau. Ils se scrutent malignement, Rin sourit et après un certain temps, il s'éloigne sans brusquerie.

**_ Joyeux Halloween, Haru !**

Délaissant son meilleur ami juste après cette phrase et un dernier baiser, il s'immisce et se cache à l'intérieur du gymnase où une fête se déroule.  
Finalement, Rin Matsuoka aime se déguiser.  
Il aime ce costume qui attire les regards et cogitant tout en sirotant son premier verre de la soirée, il se promet de garder précieusement cette panoplie du parfait petit chat.

Rei et Nagisa se rencontrent enfin, le « Harry Potter » blond raconte sa rencontre avec le chaton tandis que le comte Dracula attire le sorcier à ces côtés.  
Souriant de tout leur souk, ils arrivent à la soirée ou Makoto les rejoint.  
Le brun garde scrupuleusement ces friandises et s'accotant à un loup-garou en chasse, tous deux se saluts et se souhaitent mutuellement une joyeuse fête.  
Seul Haruka reste éloigné de cette petite troupe. Encore troublé de son échange avec ce violet, il caresse ses lèvres, pensif.

Et dire que Rin ne voulait pas participer à cette party !  
A la base, il voulait tuer le protagoniste pour lui avoir délivré un costume aussi peu viril et en définitive, il ne tombera jamais sur le brunet à l'origine de tout.  
Et il ne connaitra jamais la réponse à ces autres questions.  
Se lamentant de désespoir ou même pas, un sourire carnassier se dessine sur la frimousse affriolante d'un chat des rues.  
Ce soir, il allait s'amuser et l'année prochaine à la question «_ un bisou ou un sort _» il répondra à coup sûr, un sort !  
Il veut connaitre l'identité de son ensorceleur et du détenteur de ses sentiments.

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

Je n'ai pas pu résister à un Rin déguisé en chaton! Sérieusement, il n'est pas à croquer!? *-*

Si ça vous a plu tant mieux sinon je ferais mieux la prochaine fois.

Sinon, l'année prochaine avec qui Rin, finira-t-il!? A vos votes, qui Rin doit-il prendre!?

**L.**


End file.
